Our Beginning
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: This is how the story of how Noble Heart and True Heart met. Follow the story of Horse when he meets Bear snared in a hunter's trap. Follow their adventures as Horse and Bear find a mass of orphaned cubs, one by one of course, and try to raise them on the
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was just an normal day in the Kingdom of Caring. The Care Bear Family was preparing for the anniversary of the beginning of their grand family. It was hard to believe that they had been around for an entire century and had helped so many people. Everyone was excited. There was going to be a big party to celebrate their hundred years of helping children to share their feelings.   
  
"This is going to be a great party, True Heart." Noble Heart stated to his cream-colored companion.  
  
"Yeah Noble Heart. And I'd say we've earned it. Everyone has been working so hard lately." True Heart confirmed. "Can you believe we've been at this for a whole hundred years."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Just then a red bear with a heart on his tummy came over accompanied by an orange lion with a heart and crown on his.  
  
"Well, True Heart, all the lights are up and the floors are mopped." Tender Heart informed.  
  
"That's great Tender Heart."  
  
"And Harmony's got the music set up. This is going to be so much fun."  
  
Meanwhile, in a small cloud cottage, two terribly hyper cubs went running about getting ready themselves, with the help of Grams Bear.  
  
"Ooo, goody goody gosh Tugs! I can't wait for the party to start."  
  
"Me neither Hugs. But Grams, what is an anniversary?"  
  
The gray bear smiled. "Well, Tugs, it's the yearly celebration of a significant event, in our case, it's the celebration of the day the Care Bear Family was first began by True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse."  
  
"But how did they start it?" Hugs asked.  
  
"Now, that is a long story." Grams said going to sit down.  
  
"A STORY?! Goody goody gosh." Hugs squealed as she and her brother went to sit on Grams Bear's lap.   
  
"Tell us, Grams Bear, PLEASE!" Tugs begged.  
  
"Yes Grams, PLEASE!" Hugs added.  
  
"All right my little darlings. Now, let me see, oh yes. It all started on a small farm in Colorado, USA. Noble Heart Horse was just an ordinary horse and True Heart Bear was just an ordinary black bear residing in the Northern Rockies. . ." (flashback fog) 


	2. Just An Ordinary Plow Horse

As the fog fades, an old barn is visible. There are many animals; pigs, chickens, cows. In a small field there was a farmer, plowing the ground with the help of one fine brown stallion. In the farmer's hand was a whip, which lashed out regularly at the beast.   
  
"Come on you slowpoke, we're wasting daylight." The Farmer yelled whipping the creature yet again.  
  
The sun was setting, thank heaven, Horse thought. Soon it will be night and I will be able to rest. Perhaps he will even feed me tonight. I have worked very hard today.  
  
But alas, the night brought no food for the poor horse. It would be another sleepless night, he realized as he gazed out the window. Everyday, was the same, and so was every night. His master only fed him when starvation threatened the work he was supposed to do. Would things ever change?  
  
As if on cue, a bright light began to dot the sky. The dot of light, at first, appeared to be just an ordinary star. But upon further scrutiny, Horse noticed that it was getting closer. Was it a meteor? The light got closer and closer to the earth until the entire stable was brightened by it's fierceness. When Horse could see again, there was a strange man standing at the door to his stall. The man wore pure white robes and had short hair of platinum. His skin was as white as vanilla ice cream. The man came gently to the shocked horse, who began to whiney and throw his head in fright.   
  
"Steady, steady my friend. I am here to help you." The stranger said. Horse calmed himself at the soft tone of voice. It wasn't harsh like his master's. Who was he? "Yeah, there's no need to be scared. I want to free you. You are meant for much greater things than pulling some cruel man's plow." The man raised his hand and the stall door opened, followed by the barn door. Horse was surprised, but never the less he allowed the stranger to lead him from the barn and out to a wide meadow. "Here you are my friend. Just head to the north, there you will find your destiny. I, regretfully, cannot come with you. But listen for my voice to guide you. Now, off you go."  
  
Without hesitation, Horse took off for the north. But after only a few feet, he turned back to try and thank the man. There would be no need, for the man had vanished, as if into thin air. Horse winneyed in surprise. This night was just full of excitement. Oh well, no point in staying here, he thought. The stranger said to head to the north, so that's just what I intend to do. And off he went, gallopping into the night as fast as lightning. What awaited him, he knew not, but what else was there for him to do? He would merely have to find out when he got to, wherever he was going. 


	3. Black Bear, Black Bear

Chapter 2  
  
Black Bear, Black Bear  
  
Night soon turned to day and day turned back to night. Horse stopped only to eat or to drink on his journey. He galloped past rivers, through canyons, over mountains and bridges until he reached a grand forest. His energy had finally dwindled to it's last bit. He would have to rest this night and continue at the cock's crow. Horse was about to drink from a small, nearby stream, when an agonized roar to the east of his position, got his attention. Normally, Horse would have fled, but for some reason he just had to find out what it was. Following the sound, he came to where a large black bear stood in a hunter's trap. Horse turned to flee but his eyes caught sight of blood dripping from the bear's wound.  
  
"Help her." Came the voice of the stranger, ringing in his mind.  
  
The animal bobbed his head in reluctance. "Help her? But she will eat me."  
  
"Nonsense, look at her. She needs your help. You must help her. Trust me, she will not harm you."  
  
Horse whinnied in uncertainty, but slowly crept forward. The Bear eyed Horse suspiciously, as he began prodding the trap gently with his hoof.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bear asked.  
  
"I'm trying to help you. Please stay still." Answered Horse.  
  
After much concentration and persistence, Bear was free. She looked at Horse with gratefulness in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Friend Horse."  
  
"No thanks needed Bear."  
  
Just then the click of a cocking gun was heard. Horse and Bear turned to face a hunter with his rifle aimed right at them.  
  
"RUN!" Bear shouted.  
  
Horse and his new friend took off with the hunter in tow. Unfortunately Bear's wounded paw did not allow for fast movement and it looked as though the hunter would get to her. Horse wheeled around and rose up on his hind legs against the offending huntsman. This gave Bear time to move out of range. Horse kicked with his front legs and sent the man backwards to the ground. Seeing the window of opportunity, Bear and Horse ran deeper into the forest and out of danger.  
  
Later that night. . .  
  
"I don't suppose this means that we are friends?" Bear asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't mind. In fact I rather like the idea." Replied Horse. "How is your paw?"  
  
They were now in a cave, ready to rest after their escape from the hunter. Bear was cleaning her wound, while Horse at of some hay that had been found conveniently in he cave, probably left by the previous owners.  
  
"It will heal." Bear said.  
  
"Does it hurt you much?"  
  
"Only when I move it. I will be fine. What were you doing in the forest anyway? There are no farms around here."  
  
"You're right. I'm from the south. I'm running away from my master.""  
  
"What for?" Bear asked.  
  
"He wouldn't feed me and he abused me."  
  
"Makes sense then. How did you escape though? From what I heard, farmers keep their animals locked up at night."  
  
Horse told Bear his story, beginning with the appearance of the blonde stranger.  
  
"Wait did you say, platinum blonde?" Bear asked after a few moments.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Did he wear all white?"  
  
"Yes. He rescued me from my stall and told me to head north. And the rest as the say is history."  
  
Bear cocked her black head. "This is odd. Only a day ago, I met a man of the same description. He told me that someone would be coming through soon. Someone I needed to meet and stay with. Now I realize that he meant you."  
  
At this realization, the cave was illuminated with a bright light. As the light dimmed, the man of white stepped out. "And I'm glad that my efforts were not in vain." Said the white-haired man. "Now that you are together, this world has a chance."  
  
Bear and Horse gave the man their full attention. "What are you talking about?" Bear asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"I speak of your destiny." He stated.  
  
Bear and Horse now looked at each other. "You said that before. What is this destiny? What do you want us to do?" Horse asked now.  
  
"You will see in time. I can say this only, stay together. For together you are strong and only together can you fulfill you destiny. Now, before I depart, I have a gift to bestow upon each of you."  
  
The stranger raised a pale hand and all at once the cave was brimming with the light. The light engulfed the two beasts. When the cave dimmed once more, the man was gone, but the evidence of his presence was left behind. Bear was no longer black, but a delicate beige with a tuft of pink and purple fur for hair, and her tail was the same colors. Horse was a majestic violet with a blue and teal mane and tail. Both stood on their hind legs, had heart-shaped noses, and opposable thumbs. They had been changed. But for what purpose? What was this destiny that the man kept speaking of?  
  
End Chapter 


	4. A Little Orphaned Cub

Chapter 3  
  
A Little Orphaned Cub  
  
The next morning dawned clear and bright on Horse and Bear. A good night's sleep however, did little to quell the confusion raging in their minds. Yesterday had been rough on them both and neither were quite sure what came next.  
  
"What do we do now?" Bear asked, finally voicing the question which, no doubt, dwelled on both minds.  
  
"I don't rightly know Bear. For some reason, we have been given humanesque features. We are now bipedal, multicolored, have heart-shaped noses, and opposable thumbs. Did I leave anything out?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Yes they were in a bit of a bind. They had these gifts, now what were they to do with them? They thought and they thought, but no answer came to mind.  
  
"You know, the best thing for us to do would be to probably just rest here for a few days, collect our thoughts, give ourselves time to recover from this shock. Then we'll explore the forest and see what we can't find." Horse suggested at last.  
  
Bear agreed. "But what should we do for food? I mean, at this point, I doubt I'll ever eat meat again."  
  
Horse thought. "Well, we're in a forest. We should be able to scrounge up something edible."  
  
"Then it's decided. We'll rest here for a day or three and then move on. That's a good plan."  
  
Horse smiled at his new friend. "Yes, now speaking of food. Let's find some shall we."  
  
So Horse and Bear exited the cave to begin a search for food. They quickly found some strawberries and Bear surprised herself, when they came to a river leaping with trout, by expressing a craving for fish.  
  
"You know, I've never tried fish before." Horse said.  
  
"Oh, you've got to, come on. This is a good a place as any, and we'll have fish to go with our berries."   
  
Together Horse and Bear, went the river bank, stopping at where there was a more rapid part, where Bear knelt down. Invoking instinct know to a bear, she dipped her paw in and scooped up one of the fish with tremendous ease. The fish landed right in front of Horse.  
  
"Hurry, catch it before it gets away!" Bear instructed as the fish tried with all it's might to flop back into the water.  
  
Horse tried to catch the fish but his attempts came to nothing as it just kept flopping away. Finally Horse caught up with it, but just as he was about to pick it up, a small paw snatched it away. "Hey!" Horse exclaimed until he saw what had taken the fish. It was small bear cub and he was just as black as Bear had once been.  
  
Bear came hustling over. "Careful friend Horse, if the baby's around then his mother's not far behind. Let me check." Bear sniffed around, but she got no scent of any other bear. "That's strange. Where's your mama little one?" Asked she as she picked up the cub. In response the cub made a pitiful cry and gestured further down the bank. There lay a large black lump of fur. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Bear and Horse ran to it. Upon reaching the animal, Bear dropped down and set the cub next to her. The mother was clearly dead from the gunshot wounds lingering in her gullet.  
  
"The poor thing." Horse empathized. "What should we do Bear?"  
  
Bear dropped her head. She had no idea what to do, until instinct, once again, played its hand. "We'll keep him, I mean what else is there for us to do?"  
  
Horse nodded solemnly. "Yes, but do you think we can do it ourselves?"  
  
"I think we can. Bears, like me, often take in orphaned cubs. This is just another one of those times." With that Bear picked up the cub once more. As she did however, the cub began to glow (think Pokemon evolution) and underwent a dramatic change. When the glow faded, in the black cub's place, was a red bear cub that closely resembled Bear.  
  
"Okay, I have a feeling this is no coincidence." Horse stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Me neither, Horse, me neither. And I have a feeling this is only the beginning. 


	5. Dark Hearts

Chapter 4  
Dark Hearts

Meanwhile in a dark, damp cave, a youthful-looking man sat in a red throne. His lair was packed full of jewels and artifacts. His entire being gave off an aura of evil intentions. He had short, firey-red hair and demonic red eyes. He wored a red jumpsuit and red shoes (are you noticing a theme here?). Several minions surrounded his throne.

"My master." Wheezed one as he made his way to the foot of the throne. "The Priestess has come, my lord."

"What for?"

"To bring you warning Dark Heart!" Came a light feminine voice from the mouth of the cave. A woman in a white hooded shroud came forward. She was quite a contrast to the dark cave.

"Ah, Lady Starshine, had I known you were coming, I would've prepared a feast."

"With or without poison?" Starshine cracked.

Dark Heart laughed. "Oh you amuse me Milady." He snapped his fingers and a fine chair appeared beside his own. "Do sit down." Starshine sat. He snapped his fingers again and a table with a tray of tea sat there. "Tea, my dear? May I say, you grow more lovely everytime I see you."

"Oh you are a shameless flirt. But I didn't come here for tea or to arrange a date. I come to bring to you a message, a warning from the Great One."

"Yes yes, the Great One, and what pray tell does he, and the rest of the councel I suppose, have to say to me? As if I don't already know, they've been saying it for what, a millennium now?"

"He, and they say to stop your evil ways at once Dark Heart, as in now, not later. Or. . ."

Dark Heart interrupted with a deep and hearty laugh. "Or they'll what? They can't do anything to me."

"You don't understand Dark Heart. They can do something. Maybe not directly but they can and they will. Please don't give them reason to." Starshine begged the darkest of all hearts.

"I think you fear for me, fair maiden." Dark Heart stated with a lilt on his lips.

"As I always have, ever since you left us." Starshine confirmed.

Dark Heart sighed and looked down at his lap. "You know why I did Starshine. I could not follow those laws, they're wrong."

"I know how you feel Dark Heart," Starshine told him as she put a hand over his and grasped it. "I feel the same, but I don't want to see you hurt. Please reconcile with the Councel. Don't force them to do what they're planning to do."

"And what would that be?" Dark Heart asked.

The Priestess looked at her staff hesitantly. She wasn't supposed to tell him that, and she never, save only once, had disobeyed the Councel. But she couldn't let her love be killed. "Two from the Earth have been chosen."

"For what?"

"To be your executioners." She finished with a break in her voice.

Dakr Heart however, seemed amused and broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Is that the best they can do? They think two MORTALS can kill ME? Two HUMANS! Oh the idea is just too much!" He extended one leg. "Go ahead, pull this one too." He fell out of his chair in laughing, his demons following suit.

"It's no joke Dark Heart, and I didn't say anything about humans, did I? I just said two from the Earth." The Priestess was angry now. She was being laughed at. She struck the tip of her staff against the floor, hard. The echoing sound frightened the demons into shutting up. Dark Heart though, took a little longer.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just so funny." He stood up in midgiggle. "I'm sorry, my love, I'll listen now. Do continue."

"Ooo, I don't think I want to now. I oughta let you get what you deserve." Starshine humphed, putting her back to him.

Dark Heart responded by coming and putting his arms slowly and seductively around her shoulders. "Oh come on, my love, don't be angry with me." He whisped as he nibbled on her neck and ears. "You know I be only joking."

"You know I can't resist you when you use that sexy irish accent of yours." She panted as she turned to cup her lips around his.

"Is it working?"

"Okay okay, I'll tell you." Starshine gave in as his hands descended along her backside.

He released her from the sweet enmbrace and looked her in the eyes. "That's my girl. Now, what is the Councel planning."

"All right, listen close. The Councel has chosen both a horse and a bear and given them human-like qualities. And they will be your undoing."

Dark Heart chuckled again. "Oh now I'm insulted. I think you need to tell the Councel that it's not nice to make fun of my abilities."

"Will you take this seriously?" She scolded as she hit him in the arm several times. "I mean it. They have sent out the starbuddies, everything, even my brother. And it's not just gonna be the two of them eventually. They are destined to find thirty or so cubs. And once they do. . . Oh Dark Heart! You must reconsider."

Dark Heart put a hand to his chin in thought. "Or I could take this problem, or rather these two problems, and eliminate them personally. And uh, tell the Councel that they can stick their self-righteous warning where the sun doesn't shine."

Starshine gave up. There was no point, not when he got cocky like this. She bowed to her lover, took up her staff, and left. When she did. . .

"SUREL!" Dark Heart called.

A spindly, wild red-furred demon stepped forward. "You called Master?"

"Yes! The councel thinnks that a couple of mangy critters and their nonexistant yet destined-to-find family of cubs, can kill me. Funny isn't it?"

The demon laughed along. "Yes master, very funny indeed. No one can defeat you much less kill you."

Dark Heart silenced the minon with the raise of his hand. "But we don't want to take any unnecessary chances, now do we?"

"No, of course not, my lord."

"Then we need to get rid of them, don't we?"

"Yes sir, as you command, I will track them down and do away with them."

"NO, just bring them to me, they could prove useful."

With that the demon disappeared with a group of fellow minions. Will our heroes be able to evade this new danger? Or is this just too big a bite for them to swallow?

End Chapter 


	6. Chilly Down

Chapter 5: Chilly Down  
  
In the weeks that followed Horse and Bear found four more bear cubs. One had changed to a dark blue color and always seemed to be a little grumpy. Another had changed to an delicate pink color and was exactly the opposite of the blue bear. The third was a sunny yellow and was often into everything, as playful as he was. And the fourth was a pale purple and she was always more than willing to share her food when the others still seemed to be hungry.  
  
As of now, they were moving yet another forest. But by then they had made it to a spot in Tennessee. Both had a vision that they should move east, so there they were, moving east  
  
"I wonder how much further we have to go?" Bear pondered out loud.  
  
Horse pulled out his map. "Hmm, we have maybe a week left of walking, if we keep going at this rate."  
  
Bear sighed and looked at their merry little group of little'uns. "Well, we're going to have rest for tonight, I'm afraid. These cubs are about to fall asleep."  
  
The cubs were beginning to lag, it was true. But something wasn't right about this place. "I hear you Bear, but I don't like this place."  
  
Bear looked again at the cubs. They were so tired. "I don't either, but I don't think we have a choice."  
  
So the two of them set up the camp site, despite their misgivings about the place. The cubs didn't even complain for food as Horse and Bear guided them to sit by the newly made fire, as tired as they were. The red one, though, tried to help as much as possible. Bear finally insisted he go and sit with the others. Finally everything was ready and the cubs had each been given a bottle of milk when the sound of cracking twigs broke the exhausted silence.  
  
"What was that Bear?" Horse asked shakily.  
  
"I don't know Horse, probably just a squirrel or something."  
  
"Maybe we should check it out."  
  
The two of them went over to a small thicket, from which the sound had come, and slowly spread apart some of the branches. There in the center lay a small of group of yet more cubs, five of them there were.  
  
"Oh dear." Bear gasped. At the sound four of the cubs woke up. It was then that all five began to change right before their very eyes, yet again. One became a nice pastel orange, her sister changed to a dark purple, and their sisters became magenta and teal. The last, which remained asleep, became an icy blue shade The four that had woken, crawled over to Bear and Horse.  
  
"Wow, these li'l guys are everywhere, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they sure are Bear. Come on little ones." Horse coaxed the new additions.  
  
Timidly the newcomers made their way to the other orphans by the fireside. Horse picked up the last one and with Bear, walked back over to the fire.  
  
"How many have we now, Bear?"  
  
"Ten Horse. And I have a feeling that there are still more to find. How are we ever going to manage all we have now, let alone more?"  
  
No one saw the red, furry, and feathery face watching them. Nor did they see it vanish. Their camping was suddenly interrupted by it dropping from the trees next to them. The cubs cried out when more joined it. Bear and Horse got in position to fight. But that soon appeared unnecessary when the creatures began to dance right in front of them, as if they were merely traveling performers. One stepped in front of Bear.  
  
When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
  
And the bads are back again (and the bads are back)  
  
The brothers come run (the brothers come run)  
  
get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)  
  
I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
  
I tap my pretty little feet (I tap my pretty little feet)  
  
We're brighter than sunlight  
  
Louder than thunder  
  
Dancing like a yo-yo, woo!  
  
The cubs were amused at the sight of these dancing bird-like demons.  
  
Don't got no problems (no problems)  
  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines binding me, yeah  
  
One of the demons, the biggest one, took off his hand and threw it into the fire, much to the shock of the twelve spectators.  
  
I just throw in my hand (throw in his hand)  
  
They then laughed when the hand reappeared back on it's wrist. They were not only performers but magicians.  
  
The chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
  
They don't look much,  
  
They're so chilly chilly, yeah  
  
They positively glow glow, woo  
  
Chilly down with the wild gang  
  
Think small with the wild gang  
  
Bang hips with the wild gang  
  
When you think it's wild  
  
Chilly down  
  
Chilly down with the wild gang  
  
walk tall with the wild gang  
  
Good times, bad food  
  
When you think it's wild  
  
Chilly down, chilly down  
  
The things began to take off their heads and limbs. It was like a game to them, to pass and throw them around like balls. The cubs clapped in amusement. This was quite a show, what a way to end the day.  
  
Wild and crazy, pretty lazy, high rollin', funky strolling, ball playing  
  
Hips swaying, trouble making, booty shaking, dripping, passing, jumping  
  
Bouncing, brawling, stylin', creeping, pouncing, shouting, screaming  
  
Double-dealing, rock-n-rolling, and oh reeling  
  
With the max in sex appeal  
  
Can you think I grew with feeling?  
  
So when things get too tough (get too tough)  
  
And your skin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)  
  
And even down looks up (down looks up)  
  
Bad luck  
  
We can show you a good time (show you a good time)  
  
And we don't charge nothing (nothing at all)  
  
Just strut your nasty stuff  
  
Wiggle in the middle, yeah  
  
Get the town talking, by god  
  
Chilly down with the wild gang  
  
Think small with the wild gang  
  
Bang hips with the wild gang (hey, listen up)  
  
When you think it's wild  
  
Chilly down  
  
Chilly down with the wild gang  
  
Let's go with the wild gang  
  
Good times, bad food  
  
When you think it's wild  
  
Chilly down  
  
Chilly down  
  
Suddenly one of the red demons grabbed up one of the cubs. One by one, the others followed suit. Bear and Horse now realized what this was, a lure into a false sense of security. They had to do something. Bear grabbed the cubs that were left and hurried them to the tent while Horse grabbed one of the lagging demons' heads and threw it across the campsite. The others retaliated and in the process, dropped the snatched up cubs. Bear grabbed them and hurried them too into the tent. After making sure the zipper was tightly closed, she hurried to help Horse. However they were outnumbered and it seemed hopeless, until the campfire flared out and engulfed the demons. One by one the bad guys released Horse and Bear and vanished in puffs of smoke. Bear and Horse dropped, exhausted, to the forest floor.  
  
"What just happened Horse?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling something does not want us to get these cubs."  
  
Bear's head shot up. "The cubs!" They ran to the tent and unzipped it. The cub, including the once sleeping ice blue one, were huddled together in fear. What had just happened? Why did those try to take them? What were they? Would they come back?  
  
End Chapter. 


	7. Interlude: Dark Heart and Starshine's St...

Interlude: The Story of Dark Heart and Lady Starshine  
  
Etherea was a beautiful place. Free of all imperfections, everyone lived in peaceful harmony. At least on the surface. This paradise was the home of the Elite Societ of the Immortals, also called the Counsel of Caring.  
  
There was Empress Fauna, who created and guided all the creatures of the Earth. Then there Emperor Flora, King od all the growth on the Earth. He decided when to awaken the flowers each spring andgave bountiful autumn harvests to those who pleased him.  
  
There was Princess Winter who brought the snows. Her brother, the Prince of the Summer brought the hot sunny weather. The younger brother, Autumn told Emperor Flora when would be the best time to drop the leaves of the trees and to put his flowers to sleep for another six months. The youngest of the siblings was Princess Spring. This hopeless romantic was famous for calming her elder sister's wintery winds and storms. She watered Flora's beautiful spring flowers. She was also known for bringing human men and women together.  
  
And then there were the keeps of the elements, each lending their power to the seasons, there was Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. Together these four kept the Earth from falling apart.  
  
Together these great leaders ruled and protected the Earth. They owed allegiance to only one, The Great Wishing Star, also called the Great One. It was he who gave them these gifts and he, alone, understood what would happen if any member should leave them.  
  
Now Lady Starshine and her brother Meteyo; High Priest and keeper of the time-space continuoum and the laws; were also member of this society. Starshine was the Great Wishing Star's personal messenger.  
  
Dark Heart was the youngest of them all. He was far more willful and independent than the others. He, though, proved to be quite an asset. He went personally to Earth to hear the woes of troubled hearts and to calm the emotional storms, therefore freeing the others to do their much needed jobs. He also delivered prayers from humans to the Wishing Star, and through this he eventually became good friends with the star. The others grew jealous of the praise Dark Heart received. And they hated him and plotted against him.   
  
One day, as it was fated, Starshine and Dark Heart met. Dark Heart, though he did not mean to, fell madly in love with her. And Starshine, despite her attempts to avoid it, fell in love with him. Now this was problem, for it was forbidden for any of the Counsel to fall in love. But it was too late, the damage was done. So they tried to keep it a secret. But it was difficult and one day Starshine's brother, Meteyo, found out. Out of concern for his sister he vowed to keep their secret. But he could not and soon the entire counsel knew. They were held on trial, to which Dark Heart boldly pleaded guilty, declaring that the law was foolish anyway. The matter was brought before the Great One. But though the Great One disliked the law, he had to enforce it. He gave Dark Heart an option. To denounce his love for the priestess, or to leave the Counsel.  
  
Dark Heart chose exile and was stripped of half his immortality. In anger, he vowed to one day have revenge on them all, but especially the Great Wishing Star himself. He hid himself in a cave on Earth and seized control of several demons. From there he began his campaign to rid the world of all caring.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you found that to be an enjoyable little tale. Be prepared for the next chapter, coming soon. 


	8. My Immortal

Chapter 7: My Immortal  
  
And so brings us to Starshine's home, the Great Temple of Etherea. It was located at the base of Big Star Point so that she and her brother could keep the Great Wishing Star posted on the matters of the Earth and troubles within the counsel.  
  
The cleric strode into her beautiful home with anger in her heart. Why wouldn't he listen to her? Sure, maybe the law was wrong, but was it worth losing everything? She walked over to the Great Fire to begin her meditation. She breathed in and out without ever saying a word. Several moments of silence passed as she attempted to come up with a solution.  
  
"What do you want?"Demanded Starshine harshly without even opening her eyes.  
  
"You always know, don't you?" Her brother asked as he realized his presence was known.  
  
"I always have, brother." Stated Starshine matter-of-factly.  
  
Meteyo was a fine picture of a man. He had short hair of the fairest blonde. His skin was a milky white and eyes, the brightest, deepest blue. His garment was a lot like his siblings', only adorned by a red sash, which he wore only when in the temple to mark his status. Around his neck he wore a medallion depicting a sundial on one side and the vast universe on the other. In his had he held an impressive staff with a crescent moon on it's face.  
  
"I take it your conference did not go well?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know what I see in him? He's so stubborn and he makes me want to scream so badly."  
  
Meteyo sat down next to his sister. "And he'll never change. I keep telling you. Why do you bother to try?"  
  
"You know why, Meteyo Bartholomew. So drop it!"  
  
"Whoa, no need to pull out the middle name sis." Meteyo said. "Oh by the way, he attacked the Chosen Ones today."  
  
"He WHAT!?" Starshine acted surprised.  
  
Meteyo regarded her with a look. "Oh come on, sis, don't tell me you didn't expect this. Especially you're the one what told him."  
  
Starshine turned away, feigning disgust and hurt. "Me! How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing! I know what I was told to do."  
  
"Come off it Star! I'm your brother and I know you far too well for that to work."  
  
Starshine sighed helplessly. "All right, I told him. But it was only fair."  
  
"Star, Star, Star! What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"You're gonna stop sounding like Mum for one." The priestess huffed as she again turned from her brother. "Just shut up and leave me alone. Remember, you need to be keeping an eye on the Chosen Ones."  
  
Meteyo stood to leave. "Fine, just remember the law and be careful. I don't trust that boy and I never have." Starshine reached over and picked up an empty brass, ceremonial cup and heaved it at his head as he made to leave. "WHOA!" He ducked out the door just in time to avoid getting conked on the head with it. It made a loud CLANG which satisfied the priestess enough.  
  
She tried to get back to her meditating but she could not. (Cue: My Immortal) Finally she gave up and stood. "Oh my love, if only you would come back to us. I wouldn't have to worry for you so."  
  
Starshine  
  
I'm so tired of being here   
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave   
  
Cause your presence still lingers here   
  
And it won't leave me alone   
  
(Looks into fire)  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal   
  
This pain is just too real   
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
As she looked into the fire she could see Dark Heart in his old home, here. When they first met, their first kiss, the way they tried so hard not to love each other.  
  
Starshine:  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
She looked away from the fire and began to walk through the temple. Memories of their love flooded back like an overflowing dam. How he would speak to her in that sexy accent he could fake so well. The way he would defend her when one of the other immortals would make fun of her work. The way he could make her laugh as he did those humans of the Earth.  
  
Starshine:  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
She walked into the garden and over to an ornate fountain. She could just see him sitting there on the rim of the fountain. He would dip his hand into the water and splash her with it, and that would start up a huge water fight and of course that would be on the day of the semi-annual meeting and they'd be going to it all soaked.  
  
Starshine  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Suddenly, as she gazed into the water, his face appeared. He was smiling at her as he always did.  
  
Starshine  
  
I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
Even though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
She reached into the fountain and splashed away the vision. Then she turned and headed inside until she reached her bedroom with it's star-shaped bed and large glass mirror and beautiful star-shaped windows.  
  
Starshine:  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held you hand through all of these  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Starshine slowly laid down upon her, curled up into a ball, and began to cry. It was hopeless, simply hopeless.  
  
End Chapter 


	9. SemiAnnual Meeting

Chapter 7 Semi-Annual Meeting

The entire counsel had agreed to gather for their semi-annual assembly. The highest tower of the shrine was done with regal dark, stately marble and walled with glass, and the light cast from the gilded chandeliers above cast everything in a surreal glow. The Great One had given himself a human form for the occasion - a tall, broad-shouldered male draped in robes of gold, with silver stitching and a steel-colored underrobe - and would preside over the meeting, but now he watched wordlessly. Starshine and Meteyo were the first to join him, he nodded silently in polite-but-approaching-brusque acknowledgment to their greetings. They were followed by the princes and princesses of the seasons, all of whom arrived in a close group, the ties they shared - the bond they were ever interwoven in quite obvious. The Elements arrived a few minutes later, trailing a few respectful steps behind Emperor Flora.

'Where is she?' The Great One wondered darkly.  
  
That second, the heavy doors swung open, and, the sensual scent of lavender perfume preceding her, Empress Fauna swept in. Her hair was twisted into a fashionable chignon, an expensive ivory dress with deceptively simple lines glimmered against her skin, the hem of the gown pooling about her silk slippers.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Flora chided the Empress as she sauntered over, trail trailing on the ebony marble floor.  
  
She smiled at him languidly and gracefully slid into her scarlet, plush-covered seat beside him, easily adjusting to the high-backed chair. "Yes, I was having some behavorial problems with a couple of vixens." Her pretty, full red lips pursed lightly, making it look rather like she was pouting sensually. "But, then, you would not be able to understand that, would you?" She exhaled in a delicate sigh, "After all, all of your plants mind you. Your job is no challenge at all, is it?"  
  
"Well," His cheeks flushed with color, "I wouldn't say no challenge, but it is fairly simple."  
  
"Of course it is, these jobs were assigned according to intelligence."

Autumn's tawny eyes flashed with mirth as he and Summer chorused in laughter. Spring's giggle was light and airy, she rose a hand to push back a wave of tumbling hair from her shoulder. Winter had a cynical yet conscious chuckle. Flushing - not with the chill of the room, since the cold never bothered her, though Summer was looking distinctly uncomfortable, but because others were staring at her and her sometimes rare laughter . . . _true _laughter, not just her mere snort of mirth or soft laugh - Winter pulled out an elegant snowy-owl quill and marked on a sheet of parchment. Her writing was neat and legible, the script carefully formed. "And the semi-annual games have begun, sports fans, and the first point belongs to Empress Fauna." She stated, expression perfectly calm, though her mouth twitched with amusement as she imitated a mortal sports announcer. More snickering followed.

"All right now, let us begin." The Great One requested. Everyone settled down instantaneously at his majestic, yet charismatic voice. "Lady Starshine, do you have the status report?"  
"Yes, Great One." Her eyes lowered in respect and also to scan the reports resting on the polish mahogany table before her, "The Earth is currently inhabited by four billion, four hundred fifty-three million, nine hundred eighty-one thousand, three hundred and thirteen mortals. It is my estimation that by the end of this year the population will have increased by at least fifty million."  
  
Fauna laughed daintily. "Only fifty million, child? Why, with the way these mortals procreate, I would not be surprised if the population increased by another billion." She quipped lightly.  
  
"I did the calculations myself, my lady, and I say fifty million."

The meeting progressed. Finally, the meeting reached a plateau, where the most important point, Dark Heart, rested.

"So, Lady Starshine," the Great One said, "It is my understanding that one month ago you delivered our message to Dark Heart."

"Yes, what did that miscreant have to say?" Flora demurred.

Starshine grimaced. "You don't want to know, Emperor."  
  
"Of course I do, my dear." The Emperor insisted calmly.  
  
"No..." She said, voice soft as a light breeze, "You don't...you really don't."  
  
The Great One looked at the High Priestess solemnly. "Please, my child, what did he say?"  
  
Starshine's tongue traced along her bottom lip, her small front teeth soon followed. "I'm very sorry, Great One, I just can't repeat it."

Emperor Flora leapt from his seat in fury. "NOW SEE HERE, CHILD!"  
  
"Flora, please, calm down!" The Great One ordered sternly. "There is no need to get so upset!"  
  
"But, Great One, she is being insubordinate. She's trying to protect that no good insolent heathen! We all know he coerced her to break the law once before!"  
  
Princess Spring half-closed her eyes, her long, sooty (not that they were truly sooty, you see, but she had often been told by old women, usually when she reminded them of their granddaughters, that she was lucky to be blessed with curling eyelashes the exact color of soot) fluttering, half-obscuring her sky-colored eyes. She cupped her chin in both hands, long fingers obscuring her mouth and sighed. "I think it's romantic!"

"You would." Winter retorted, the pale young woman's voice chilling.  
  
The Great One gave Flora a softly determined look. "I said, calm down! She's not being insubordinate, she's only trying not to say anything offensive."  
  
Flora let out an exasperated breath, then drew in a sharp gasp, his fist clenched at his sides and muscles trembling as he slowly lowered himself into his seat. When he sat, came the sound that sounded terribly like a certain body function.

"YES!" shouted the two Season Princes gleefully as they exchanged high-fives that rang through the high-ceilinged marble tower.  
  
All around the table laughter broke out as Flora fished a flattened whoopie cushion out of his seat. Fauna covered her mouth with a lace-edged silk handkerchief - designs of roses and hummingbirds she had embroidered herself in silver thread (okay, watched someone beneath her embroider the 'rag she sneezed into') - in a commendable attempt to remain lady-like. The Seasons - eternal children in maturity, barely adults in their physical forms, only appearing to be teenaged children, but ageless - on the other hand made no such effort to seem dainty. Autumn chuckled heartily; Summer choked with laughter; Winter fell forward, short locks of straight hair obscuring her gray eyes, as she snickered; Spring giggled wildly, her dimples appearing. Starshine fell out of her chair, clutching at her stomach and landing on the hard floor with a muffled yelp of pain. Meteyo laughed so hard, tears of mirth appeared in his eyes as he banged his fist against the table. Even the Great Wishing Star had difficulty controlling his laughter.  
  
Flora threw the whoopie cushion at the princes. They ducked, causing the bit of rubber to hit Winter in the head. It bounced off and fell to Starshine, still rolling on the floor. Starshine's laughter shrilled.  
  
"When will you two CHILDREN ever GROW UP?" Flora demanded, fury flaming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on, Emperor, take a joke!" Summer rebuked.  
  
"Seriously," Autumn added. "Have a sense of humor."

The Great Wishing Star held out a slender hand toward the princes. "Now, now, you two, the Emperor. . . is right. We need to keep such jokes, funny though they may be, out of the meeting hall." His statement did not have much conviction, as he couldn't control his laughter.  
  
"Oh, you're no help!" With that the pompous man sat down and pouted like a disgruntled toddler who was used to having his way and then denied something.

"You know, Summer, the Great One is right. Our jokes have no place at the meeting." The tawny-  
haired Autumn told his brother.

"Yes, I have to agree." the blonde prince stated, pretending to stroke a beard the eternal youth would never obtain. "We're really sorry Emperor, no hard feelings?" He offered his hand.  
  
The Emperor looked suspiciously at the prince's hand, covered by a thin shield of a navy glove, then shrugged. "Oh, I never could hold a grudge." He took the hand. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Flora snatched his hand away immediately and looked contemptuously at the hand buzzer in Summer's hand.  
  
Fresh laughter filled the room as Flora chased the young prince around the hall. Not much would get done at this meeting. Finally, as everyone settled down, another serious topic was breached.  
  
The topic of the Chosen Ones.

"Speaking of Dark Heart, now that we're back on topic, he attacked the Chosen Ones today." Meteyo stated.

"HE WHAT!!" Fauna shrieked. "But that means. . ."

Meteyo nodded. "Yes, apparently he knows."

"But how? The only person who could've told him is. . ." Wind trailed off. Everyone turned their attention to Starshine/

"YOU!!!" Flora hollered at the priestess.

"Are you accusing me?" Starshine shouted back.

"Yes I am!"

Starshine rose from her seat to look the Asian in the eye. "Well I never! Of all the nerve! I would never disobey the counsel, not after what happened last time!"

"Oh stop the innocent act!"

Fauna stood next to the priestess. "Oh hush up you old windbag!"

"That is quite enough!" The Great Wishing Star commanded.

"But she. . ." Flora protested

"Is it not possible that he had spies set loose here? Could he have not found out that way?" Reasoned the divinity. Flora, Starshine, and Fauna sat back. "The point is not whose responsible but what we must be do now. Meteyo, where are the Chosen Ones now? How goes their quest?"

"They have as of now, located ten of the bear cubs, a puppy, a pig, and a raccoon. They are currently nearing New York, from there they will head for the harbor as "guided." The ship is already there and waiting for them."

"Good." The Great One nodded. "Now, we must make sure they are well guarded. Wind, when they take to the seas make sure you give them a healthy win towards the shores of Erin. And Water, we need them there in one piece so, make sure no rough storms hinder them."

Wind and Water saluted and in unison. . . "Affirmative."

The Great Wishing Star turn back to his clerics. "Meteyo, you must go ahead to the little people, make sure they found the cub and that he is safe. Starshine, until I tell you, you will continue keeping an eye on Dark heart. When I give you the word, you will go to the Chosen Ones."

"Yes Great One."

"Now, it is time to draw this meeting to a close. You are all dismissed" Everyone stood to leave, including Lady Starshine, as she gathered her scrolls. As the cleric turned to leave she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Not you my daughter, could you please spare me a few moments." asked the Great Wishing Star.

"Of course Great One." She sat back down next to the Chief Immortal. The two of them regarded each other with gentle looks.

In his human form, the Great One's long silver hair framed his ageless face. His skin was english white and flawless. His height was a good 6'8" and his build was fair. He wore long golden robings adorned by silver stripes down each should line. His eyes looked softly into hers, the two green orbs shining with wisdom and knowledge gained only through hard times. She could tell that he was wary, wary of the fighting and hostility within the counsel.

"Are you well Great One?" She asked him.

"I am my dear. What about you? I can see that you hurt, deeply, and that you are fearful. And I know why. I know you told him."

"Great One, I. . ." Starshine protested in her defense, but he lifted his hand to silence her.

"I did not say it to scold you. I am proud of you. I know you still love him."

"It isn't fair, Great One. The law is just not fair. Why can't I love him, and him, me? What is so wrong with it?"

"I wish I knew." He grew silent for a moment. "Do you remember when the laws were made?" He did not wait for her answer. "Well, everyone fought so much over it."

"Yes, I know. Meteyo, Princess Spring, and I disagreed with it."

"Yes and you were the quiet ones. The ones I feared were Fauna and Flora. Our society was already unstable. I didn't want to risk war, so I satisfied the most powerful ones. And that is the same reason I have to enforce it now. But on when they are around." He winked at her. "I am happy that you love Dark Heart. You must hold onto that love, with all of your might. It alone will save him in the end."

"Yes, Great One. I will not stop loving him, I could never."

The Great One smiled and put a king, fatherly hand upon the priestess' shoulder. As he removed his hand however, a small weary expression overtook him.

"What is it Great One?"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up at his priestess.

"Something troubles you so. What is it?" Starshine repeated.

He shook his head. "It is nothing you need to worry yourself about. Now, go enjoy the day. It is beautiful outside."

Starshine bowed to the great leader and departed from the room. She did not notice the sorrowful look that once more shadowed his visage.


	10. Sailing Sailing Over the Bounding Main

Our Beginning

Chapter 8

Sailing, Sailing Over the Bounding Main

"You mean this is ours?" Horse exclaimed to the harbor master.

The brown-bearded man nodded, still reeling at the fact that he was conversing with a horse and a bear, continually insisting to himself it was the morning's scotch and water. "Yes, this beauty of a ship is yours," he told them. "It was brought to me earlier in the week by a man with the oddest set of clothes I have ever seen. Called this baby, "The Cloud Clipper" and said that it was to be given to an odd bunch of travelers who would visit me on this very day. Well, yer odd alright, so I can only assume he meant you." The man patted the side of the wooden merchantman.

Horse and Bear were flummoxed. This ship was really theirs, no doubt. "Well, um, thank you sir for holding it for us. Um, did the man say anything else, like instructions maybe." They had a ship, but that could mean any number of things, or any number of places where they were to go. And neither of them had ever operated a sailboat let alone something like this.

"Just this," Brown-Beard reached into his pocket and handed them a folded sheet of paper.

Horse looked it over and looked at his friend, and then to the cubs who were yawning. "Well, we're heading to Ireland. Apparently the course is already laid out and there is nothing to worry about." He looked back at the kind harbor master. "Well, thank you sir, again. We are to set out immediately."

Bear led the cubs onto the large boat while Horse took a moment to get some last minute instructions on operating the vessel. Only minutes later, they were cast off and sailing into the sunset.

Meanwhile….

"Well well, looks like the foolish creatures are heading out to sea." Dark Heart let out a hearty laugh. "How foolish indeed. Now they have no where to run. SUREL!!! TO ME!!!"

In a flash of smoke, his faithful minion appeared before him. "Yes master."

Dark Heart gestured to his watch globe. "Look at that, the so-called chosen ones, they are sitting ducks in the middle of the ocean. I want you to cause a tempest with the aid your cohorts. I will jam the powers of the elements long enough for you to sink their ship."

Surel hissed his laughter. "Yes, master, it shall be as you request…."

"Oh, and keep in mind, don't fail me again," Dark Heart added just as Surel vanished. In the meantime, he began preparing his ultimate plan.

"WOW! It sure is nice out here," Bear exclaimed. "Don't you think Horse?"

They had been sailing for almost two hours now. The cubs were down for their nap and the two of them were alone to enjoy the salty sea air. "Sure is, Bear." He took a deep breath, savoring the freshness.

"Beautiful…." she continued looking over the side.

Horse nodded as she turned back to him. Her deep, midnight blue eyes took him by surprise. This was the first time he'd ever really had the chance to notice. There was a slight sparkle to them that reminded him of the stars on a clear night, like the night when the stranger had set him free. "Yes, beautiful……"

She too took clear notice of him for the first time. His pale-violet colored fur, his blue and sea green mane, he was very handsome. How in the world could she not have noticed it before? And in moments, she was lost in the gaze of his piercing sea green eyes.

"Well, you know….it's not the only thing that's beautiful….you know," Horse stammered.

She blushed and turned her eyes downward, not even noticing how close his face was to hers. She picked her gaze back up at him, drawing closer and closer.

A bolt of lightning stripped the sky, causing both to snap out of their daydreaming. Clouds were beginning to boil just above the ship. Demon-like creatures, bright red in color, burst from the clouds as rain began to pour and wind began to blow.

"Ahhh!" Bear shouted as one of the creatures latched onto her. All of them ganged up on her, pulling towards the side of the boat.

"BEAR!!!" Horse made to throw himself at the demons, to fight. But then he saw more of the creatures bounding towards the cabin where the cubs lay asleep. "NO!" With a mighty kick, he threw them away. There were so many. He watched as Bear was being pulled over, she'd be killed…but…the cubs…what was he to do? How was he to choose? "Bear!!!!" He cried. He couldn't choose between them….but now he understood something. Without her…it wouldn't matter. Knowing this, he launched himself at the demons threatening to dump her into the ocean. "Let go of her!" He ordered throwing them off of her. "Come get me instead!"

Fear clutched at Bear as the demons did just that. "No! Please!" she shrieked. "Horse!"

Desperation-filled eyes looked up at her, for he was no match against so many. "Save the cubs!" he cried out at her.

"But…." Now it was her turn.

"Bear, please….protect them…..I…..love you!"

As the words reached her ears, a bright shaft of light pierced the mass of demons clawing at Horse. Squeals of pain and horror wrenched through them, causing them all to flee in panic. Bear raced forward to help a wounded Horse to his feet. Without a second thought they both ran to the cabin and flung open the doors to find that the cubs were still safe, and sound asleep in their bunks. Bear collapsed to her knees, sobbing in relief. They all had a real brush with death, and only a miracle had saved them.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're safe now," Her mind registered the words of her dear friend… no, of her love as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. His paw rubbed her back in soothing circles. "We're safe."

As if to deny his claim, lightning lit the sky, the thunder answering back with a mighty roar. One by one the cubs began to wake up wailing. Waves pounded the Cloud Clipper, threatening to turn it over. Horse rushed to shut the cabin doors, it was all he knew to do.

"It's…..it's okay….cubs. We're gonna be okay…." Bear tried her best to calm the cubs, but it was near impossible, she was hysterical herself. A clap of thunder cut off her attempts. "AHHHHHH!!!" She fell once more to the floor, clasping her head in her hands, trying to bury the fear away.

She felt the strong arms of her companion around her once more. "It's okay, we're going to be okay, I…I won't let anything happen….."

"Hold me, hold me, please."

"I am holding you," Horse reassured her.

Bear grabbed onto his shoulders and sobbed. "I'm scared….I'm so scared…."

Horse admitted. "I'm scared too…"

"I don't like being afraid, it scares me….."

Horse said nothing more but tightened his grip around her, praying for the storm to end soon. Why, oh why wouldn't it end already? The cubs were screaming, scared to death, but he couldn't get up with the ship tossing and turning, and Bear……she was practically paralyzed with fear.

Meanwhile, Wind and Water were beside themselves in panic. Something was not only jamming their powers but controlling them.

"What are we gonna do?!" Water shouted, "We have to stop this…."

Wind focused on the situation unfolding in the glass. "I don't know, brother. This is bad, I can only assume Dark Heart has something to do with this." He reached around and pulled out a white orb. "All I can do is absorb the power he has stolen from us. If I do that, the storm should end."

"Then do it! Don't just talk about it!"

Wind ignored his brother and concentrated on the storm raging on the Atlantic. His brow began to sweat and the orb began to glow.

Bear and Horse didn't notice a the waves beginning to die, or the cease of thunder and lightning. They were too lost in trying to comfort each other and the cubs. But slowly, they realized…

"I…I think it's over…" Bear stated hopefully.

"Yes….I think so too….are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry if I kind of lost it on you, I wasn't much help….are you okay?" She looked him over. He was cut up pretty bad.

"Don't worry about me. Really, it's not that bad…." He knew she was staring at his cuts.

"But why, why did you do that!?" she demanded of him, frantically. "Why?"

"Well….because…they would have killed you…..I"

"You should have let them!!! You should have protected the cubs!!!"

"Yes. I know….but….I couldn't let them…..because….without you….life would be unbearable." He pulled her to him. "I love you, Bear….I love you." Horse ran a paw through her tuft of head fur. "I love you."

AN: The long awaited Chapter 8 of Our Beginning finally posted. Sorry for taking so long. Writing "Written in the Stars" has really helped me out in the writer's block department. I hope you enjoy this and the length helps to make up for the time it took.

Next: Arrival to Ireland, and Dark Heart's ultimate plan put in motion.


	11. Ports and Plans

Our Beginning

Chapter 9 Ports and Plans

The rest of their long journey passed uneventfully. The cubs were fairly well-behaved considering they were cubs. By the end of the week thanks to good winds and no other storms to hinder them, they were reaching their destination.

"Well, I guess this is it, I hope." Bear stated as she and Horse helped the cubs down off the gangplank. "I wonder where we go from here?"

Horse shrugged. "I don't know Bear, neither of use have had any of those odd dreams since we set sail."

One of the bear cubs, the pale pink one looked up excitedly at the sky. "Ooo ooo!" she cried, pointing up. "Pitty!"

Bear and Horse followed the cub's finger. A rainbow was forming directly above them. Their eyes widened with awe as the rainbow shot off like a frightened doe leaving a trail. They looked at each other, understanding the instruction. Together all of them, even the cubs, ran in the direction of the rainbow, being careful never to lose sight of it. They followed the rainbow into a small glen, just barely big enough for all of them to fit. They were surrounded by tall trees and could go no further.

Bear and Horse looked around still in wonder of what they'd just seen. But they were confused.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" Horse asked, seemingly to the air.

Gasps of what must have been hundreds made them jump and look around them. Upon their close, frantic scrutiny, they saw hundreds, no thousands of tiny people, no higher than maybe an inch, wearing green tunics, green knickers, white tights, and small black shoes with buckles upon them. They were literally pouring from knotholes in the trees around them, and pooling at their feet.

Bear smiled. "Why, they're leprechauns!"

One of the little people jumped on the closest, highest branch. "Correct, lass, we be the leprechauns of the Emerald Isle. Well, some of them, anyway. I am Arlen O'Connor, at ye service."

Horse put a paw to his chin, while the cubs took to playing with the small people. "But what service, we don't even know why we were brought here."

Arlen nodded. "Aye, sir, but we do. Bring in the wee lad!" Arlen's order rang through the multitudes and shortly thereafter a small green cub was carried into the center of the circle carried on the backs of many of the leprechauns.

Meanwhile…

Dark Heart took a deep savoring breath as he appeared in the middle of the forests of Etheria. It was time to fulfill his greatest plan. He slipped his fingers into the left side pocket of his robes to ensure his gifts were there. He smirked, nothing would stop him now. Soon, all of this, would be his and he would have his revenge.

"How did I know you'd come?" came a voice dripping with sarcasm from behind him.

Dark Heart turned to face his former teacher. "Shishō, you simply know me too well. And I know you just _as_ well. You have no intention of stopping me."

Earth crossed his arms. "There will be nothing to stop. You and I both know that. You are simply here to instigate what was already destined to be, and naturally, to profit from it."

"Naturally," Dark Heart agreed. "With or without me, this place will disappear as we know it. I do not even HAVE to hurry it along. The final war is coming, Shisho, I will soon have my revenge and the priestess, she and I can be together. They will all pay for deceiving and using me, and I will avenge my friend's death…"

END CHAPTER

AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm not gonna do all of the bears and cousins individually, probably just a couple more, like the pandas and Brave Heart. We're actually nearing the end of this. Can you believe it? I'd say we won't go past twenty chapters, not counting the interlude and the prologue and epilogue. If there are any who are experienced with doujinshi, please let me know. I think this would make a good one but I can't draw.

SHISHOMASTER, Earth is Japanese and he taught Dark Heart much of what he knows, so he is called either Sensei or Shisho


	12. The Amulets

Chapter 10

The Amulets

"My children," The Great One began as he stood before the counsel. "Today is a day of gladness, for one of our own has returned to us." The deity indicated Dark Heart who stood directly behind him.

Flora stood, outraged. "You dare to let that heathen reenter our sacred domain! That… that… blasphemous…"

"Please, Emperor," The Great One raised his hand to calm the man. "He is repentant, let us be willing to forgive."

"And what proof do we have of his….repentance? Perhaps he is merely trying to trick us." Fauna suggested.

The Great One nodded. "That is a valid argument, my dear Empress. Dark Heart, would you care to answer this?"

Dark Heart bowed his head, to hide the smirk that he could not keep back, and stepped forward. "My last attempt to defeat your chosen ones proved unfruitful, and I realized that the very thing that attributed to my prior banishment, I had been trying to destroy. I realized that I was being a hypocrite, and I wish to beg forgiveness and to make amends." With this he reached into his pocket and produced finely crafted golden pendants, two of them. "Mighty Emperor, Generous Empress, I present to you both tokens of my highest esteem."

Both were awed by the glorious items before them. Handmade, glistening with freshly dried paint with a metallic luster caused by the gold upon which it was applied. One was shaped as a lioness, a symbol of regal strength and beauty. The other a white lily, a symbol of goodness and generosity. And though they tried, they could not hide their wonder at the gifts.

Dark Heart, however, was skilled enough to hide his emotions, or rather the ones he didn't want them to see. "I trust they meet with your satisfaction." He knew how these two were. They were stupid enough to fall for shiny beads and shallow flattery.

Fauna picked up the lioness pendant, attempting to sound demure and prim. "Well, I can see that you must truly be remorseful so as to have the ability to make lovelies such as this."

Flora took his own pendant, which was not on a chain but a lapel pin. "Very well, welcome home boy."

The Great One smiled warmly. "Than there is to be no more question about it. Dear boy, your room was kept just as you left it, perhaps the Lady Priestess would escort you there?"

Starshine nodded and stepped up and took Dark Heart's hand. It was cold and damp, probably from living in a cave for so long. She tugged upon it to draw him away towards the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, she turned a leering eyed at him. "You really are a card, you know that. You have no intention of changing your ways."

"Only because my ways are the right ways, Starshine. It is such a pity that you do not see this yet." He removed his hand from hers. "How long are you going to remain this naïve and gullible child who refuses to see that which is right in front of her nose? Did you not see the Empress and Emperor. They were all up for insisting I was wicked, blasphemous, evil, but when I begin throwing empty niceties and pretty baubles at them, they're all for my return. They don't care a lick about the world or it's people, they care only for themselves."

Starshine fought down bubbles of anger. "What is your real reason for being here? Why have you come back?" She could only feel that he had only evil intended for her home. He had not departed here on the best of terms after all.

"For revenge my dear, for revenge. I warned the Great One when I left. I warned him that I would take everything he held dear, just as they all did to me. Soon, and quite, Etheria will belong to me and so will the Great One's power, and the world." He smiled an evil smile. Yes, all would be his. Starshine gasped and looked frightened.

"You….you wouldn't harm the Great One! You wouldn't harm Etheria!"

"Then you clearly do not know me, my love." He laughed cruelly.

Starshine struggled for her voice. Her heart fought with her, her conscience telling her that it wasn't really his fault. He had clearly been driven mad. But she didn't want to believe that. For once she did, than she'd have to accept that he was unredeemable. "I…I won't let you….I'll tell them….."

He only laughed harder. "That's the best about this my dear Shooting Star." Dark Heart crooned with malice in his voice, using his pet name for her. "You won't….I know you, and I know you won't say a word." He pulled her to him. "But don't worry, I have every intention of letting you live, you and your brother. And you, you will be my queen." He placed a kiss on her lips, not a loving kiss, but more one of possession. "Together we shall mold this world into what it should be."

She fought from his grasp. He had officially frightened her to her limit. She turned and ran. Star flung open the door to her room and slammed it shut, standing with her back against it. Her heart pounded as she absorbed what had just happened. She wanted to run to the Great One, to warn him. All the time knowing that out of all the things he'd said, he'd gotten one thing right. "I….I can't tell…..not anyone…" She accepted that part of her. She still loved Dark Heart so much, she could never condemn him to certain death by revealing his plan. And he….he knew it.

Months began to pass as Horse and Bear made their way across the ocean once again. On their way they stopped at several places. Their hearts took them to first, Africa, where they acquired a tawny lion cub and a tan monkey cub. Then in Asia, they found an elephant calf who changed to a more manageable size and pink color. A stop in China actually ended up with them taking in two panda cubs, neither of whom really changed color, only size and form.

Finally they were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, returning to America. Horse was at the helm, once again enjoying the salty sea air.

"Hey you." came a sweet voice from beside him. He hadn't seen Bear coming to join him after putting the thirty-some cubs down for a nap. Something he should have been helping with, but someone had to keep a lookout for danger and there was just the two of them.

Horse looked at her. "They're asleep finally?"

She sighed. "Finally. I wonder if that's the last of them. I mean, we've nearly spanned the globe, we're nearly home."

He shrugged. "Who knows. You know, when I kept wishing for an escape from that cruel master of mine, I never dreamed that I'd end up on such an adventure. Or that I'd find someone whom I would be close to and dare I say, love." Horse kissed Bear gently, a kiss she returned gladly and with as much love as he gave her.

Suddenly a gentle tapping against the side of the ship snapped them out of their embrace. The tapping came from the starboard side, and further examination yielded a small penguin chick, sleeping on a piece of driftwood, tinted purple.

"Oh my, quick Horse, lets get that poor thing up here!" Bear pleaded, even though she knew there was no question. Of course they would get the poor dear into the ship.

Horse quickly dove in and grabbed the chick carefully from the driftwood and climbed back in. Obviously the chick was exhausted, she slept through being jostled and carried, albeit softly.

"Well, she appears to be none the worse for wear. Let's put her with the others." Horse stated after looking over the baby.

AN: Ending that chapter here. Yes Dark Heart truly appears to be wicked indeed. Wicked, cunning, and determined. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	13. Trouble in Paradise

Our Beginning

Chapter 11

Fauna held up the finely crafted amulet to the sunlight as she leaned gracefully against one of the stone walls around the temple. "Well, well, seems the time has come, to again continue our master plan, Dear Flora."

Flora paced. "Are you certain, Empress? Are you certain we should risk it?" After all, there was still the risk of being beaten.

Fauna laughed. "Oh yes, my friend. Now that Dark Heart has returned, he will no doubt keep the attentions of that stupid priestess, and that meddling priest will be off tending to the Chosen Ones. It is time. The Great One will be unguarded at least once a day."

Flora appeared to think on Fauna's words. His robes fluttered in the wind as he tapped his chin. "Yes, I do believe you are right. Soon the Great One will be no more and his power will be ours."

"Yes, of course, but since a man can't really be trusted with so much power, I will get the most of it." Fauna stated.

Flora stopped and looked up. "Now just a minute. We never agreed to that. We agreed fifty-fifty, you and I ruling this world together as equals."

"Oh, pish-posh, Emperor." Fauna laughed gently. "Since when have men been equal to women? It is clearly logical that the woman take the more demanding of positions. A more logical split would be, at best seventy-thirty, but for a more smoothly run universe, it will almost have to be eighty-twenty or even ninety-ten. But I suppose I can be a bit more trusting and say sixty-five/forty-five. But any more than that would be simply disastrous. It would be asking for another ice age or worse, the polar ice caps melting at a phenomenal rate that the world would be drowned. You understand, I'm sure."

But instead of receiving a favorable answer from the emperor, instead he responded by spreading his arms. "Understand this, wench!" He clapped them together causing the earth to split and thorny vines to come pouring from the crevice to latch onto Empress Fauna's arms. "You attempt to trick me into giving up my fair share, well it won't be done. I will have what is rightfully mine. I've put in just as much if not more work than you have to see this through and I will get what I earn. In fact, I believe I should have the eighty percent and you the twenty, I can be generous too, this is ten percent more than what you deserve after all!"

With a snap of her entrapped fingers, animals from all over came and chewed away the vines holding her. "If that is what you believe, dear Emperor, perhaps I will have to cut off the dead weight before I go for the Great One!"

Meanwhile in Earth's part of the Great Forest, a tall mountain with a waterfall and a large pond….

"STAY STILL!" Dark Heart yelled as he tried to catch Earth with a jump kick. But Earth nimbly avoided it, landing in a slight crouch on the ground.

Earth laughed. "You're getting slow, Deshi. You are out of practice."

Dark Heart laughed with him. "Only because I have no suitable sparring partners in my domain on Earth. Perhaps you should…." Dark Heart stopped suddenly.

"Perhaps I should what?" Earth pressed only to be silenced by the raising of a hand.

"Shhh," commanded the red-haired man. A smirk grazed his face. "Do you hear it?"

Earth cocked his head as if to listen. But what he should have heard was something he felt in his heart. "It is close, the two powers are beginning to bicker. Are you sure those trinkets you gave them will work properly."

Dark Heart nodded and pulled out a small trinket of his own. A small crystal ball hanging on a chain under his robes. The ball was glowing a constant green. "Yes, it is working splendidly. Soon, Sensei, soon…"

AN: Okay, end of chapter here. Next chapter we go directly into something very bloody and gorey. So be prepared.

Anyone have any idea what the "trinkets" are doing to the Emperor and Empress?


	14. War is Hell

Our Beginning

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 12

War is Hell

The Great One, his long silver hair and beard blowing in the cool breeze, watched weary out the window of the uppermost tower of the temple. As he had dreaded, war had come to his dominion. He was pleased to see that the Elements and the Seasons were wisely staying out of it. Starshine and Dark Heart were keeping an eye on the chosen ones, and Meteyo was in his normal position as High Priest, guarding the Sphere of Knowing and the Fires of Creation. But, he mourned inwardly as he knew that his kingdom would be torn asunder. A tear trickled down his cheek as Flora called forth all the most deadly of his creations, plants with poison barbs, fly traps, and tangle trees and choking vines. His heart broke when Fauna in turn summoned her own "babies", from the large dinosaurs, long since extinct on Earth, fierce boars, venomous swamp adders and the dreaded asp, to even the deadliest of small insects. Already he could feel his home begin to fade away and die. He fought screams of despair when they launched themselves at one another. The ground rumbled underneath the temple with the force of the battle taking place. When it was that nearly half of their forces were down and still they fought on, the Great One could take it no longer. He knew the war was necessary, had known it was coming, unable to stop it, but he could not bear to watch it happen.

Dark Heart, who was not with Starshine as the Great One had thought, smirked as he made his way stealthily into the temple. It was a smirk filled with sadistic amusement as he heard the sounds of his two archenemies begin to destroy each other, and at the same time, felt his own power begin to build. Now was his chance. He climbed the tall staircase drawing closer and closer to the Great One's chamber. As he grew nearer, his heart pounded steadily harder with anticipation, with excitement. Oh, how it would feel to have Great One's power coursing through his veins and knowing that finally he will have his revenge. His weapon of choice, a naginata (double-sided sword), appeared in his hand as he made his way up. "Finally, finally…my revenge will be complete," he stated out loud to himself.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Meteyo protested as he blocked Dark Heart's pathway to continue up the stairs.

The wicked demigod allowed himself to be surprised, but only for a moment. "Oh my, High Priest, I would think by now you would have realized how futile this is." Dark Heart tossed his hair with a flippant hand. "Surely you don't mean to fight me, after all, I intend to let the rest of you live, once I have won. I can give more than the Great One has ever given you. Freedom, power, riches, surely a smart man such as yourself can see the benefits in joining my side."

"Forget it!" Meteyo spat. "I don't want to hear your lofty promises. You brainwashed my sister, broke her spirit, and stole her from me. It is unforgivable."

Dark Heart laughed. "Brainwashed her? Broke her spirit? I? No, priest, it wasn't I who did this. Look around you. Do you know why the Emperor and Empress are fighting?"

Meteyo gripped his staff close to him, willing it to change into a paladin's sword, a suitable weapon for killing what he believed to be a demon. "You poisoned them! Don't think I don't know! I'm no fool."

Dark Heart lunged with his naginata, Meteyo parrying him easily as he expected. "You are if you truly believe that!" He continued, anger in his heart and eyes. "They fight because they plotted long ago to take the Great One's powers for their own but now, thinking they were close to getting what they wanted, they are annulling their partnership out of greed and power lust. Each wants to be ruler over the other as much as over the rest of us, sharing the power would simply be unthinkable for either."

The High Priest's eyes widened as he fought to keep Dark Heart's blade away from his neck with his own sword. "You lie! They are good and they only wish good for this world."

"Really? Then tell me, why did they seek to have me destroyed all those years before! Why do they hate Star? Can you tell me that? If they're so good, why did they kill Cats!" Dark Heart jumped away, ready to strike again.

As the fight took place, Starshine was entering the once beautiful realm. Surprise overtook her as she realized what was happening. Empress Fauna and Emperor Flora had finally run out of animals and plants to their fighting for them and were now against each other, and neither would last very long. Starshine ran, she knew she had to get to the temple.

"They didn't! That was…..just…a storm," Meteyo continued to parry Dark Heart's attacks, using any available opening to try to land his own blows.

"They did! Because I knew too much about them! I found out what they were up to, and was going to tell the Great One. But then they threatened Star. I backed off for a while, until Star finally told me, we couldn't be together anymore" Dark Heart's attack grew stronger, as his anger peaked. "I went back to Earth for awhile, and I found Cats, living in the lap of luxury, as a prince. I was going to stay on Earth, become mortal once more, but I guess Flora and Fauna got scared then. Scared that I would say something about their endeavors. So they sought to destroy me, maybe not by killing me, but going after what I cared about most! THEY KILLED HIM! And your Great One! He KNEW! HE KNEW AND HE DID NOTHING!" The corner of Dark Heart's eyes filled with tears. "He knew! He did! I know he did! I WILL HAVE REVENGE!!!"

Meteyo jumped at the hatred in the voice. His moment of inattention gave his foe just the opening he was looking for and he gasped when Dark Heart's blade slid through his chest like a knife through butter. Amazingly, he felt no pain, as his power left him, entering Dark Heart through the blade in his chest. His vision began to fail him and he didn't hear a thing, not even his sister screaming his name as he fell from the top of the tall staircase. He didn't see Dark Heart vanish from the temple as darkness claimed him. His last thought, his only thought left, was how he hoped Star would be happy.

AN: End Chapter, I know, I SUCK at battle scenes, I really do. I wanted to sort of give you guys an idea of what I was talking about when I mentioned in an earlier chapter, Dark Heart's friend being killed. Well there you have it. Of course, when I get that far in Written in the Stars it will be in greater detail. Yes I know this was sad. But of course it was going to be. But don't worry, I have plans for Meteyo in a later story. Oh, and if you thought this was sad, well, you ain't seen nothing yet.


	15. Fate's Choice

Our Beginning

Chapter 13: Fate's Choice

Starshine sat in the crumbling courtyard of the once grand temple, holding her arms out in front of her. She eyed them with shock and derision. Only minutes before she'd held her brother's body in her arms as he'd died. She shook with anguish and pain as another tremor shook the temple. Now she understood, understood WHY the Great One had looked so tired and weary at the last meeting. This was all her fault. All because she'd trusted Dark Heart once, and all because she'd been too afraid to tell the Great One of his plans. Why didn't she say anything? Why had she allowed things to get so awful? Where had things gone so terribly wrong? Tears poured down her cheeks as she pulled those shaking arms in to hug herself. Everything was over now. Everything they'd worked for was falling down around her, and it was all her fault. It was her job to protect the temple and her world from evil, and she'd failed and this is what had come of it.

Meanwhile, yet another storm was rocking the wooden ship as they neared their destination.

"BEAR! TIE DOWN THE SAILS, WE'RE IN FOR A BIG ONE!" Horse shouted to his mate. As if to emphasize his words, a large wave drenched them both. Horse gave the dark skies a dirty look.

Bear hurried to do as he asked. She thanked her lucky stars that the cubs were safe and sound in the cabin. She'd never be able to keep track of the ship and them too.

These storms had gotten somewhat routine now that they'd had to deal with several per month on their long journey. But somehow, this one, it seemed different.

"Horse," Bear began as she finished her task and hurried to help him hold the helm. "I'm worried, this storm isn't like the others. It's more like that one we faced the first time." She shuddered as she remembered how frightened she'd been. Horse shuddered to remember how close he'd come to losing her.

Horse looked up at the forbidding skies. The storm grew worse and a large wave threatened to capsize their vessel.

"AHHHH!!" came Bear's cry. Horse turned to see one of those terrible demons back again holding onto Bear. "HORSE LOOK OUT!!"

Horse forced himself to turn back. There in front of him was Dark Heart. Horse didn't even have to be told to know that this man was the cause of this terrible storm. "What do you want?"

"For you to surrender the cubs." Dark Heart stated simply.

"Never!" Horse spat.

"I'll simply take them by force if you do not surrender them. And if I have to do that, than the both of you will die. However, give them over without a fight, and I will spare your lives."

Starshine looked out over her land.

"I am sorry…" came the soft, gravelly sound of an old man behind her.

Star turned to saw the Great One, looking older than ever. "Great One! What is happening? Why?"

The Great One shook his head. "I have been a fool, my daughter. I sought to be more of a friend and indulging parent, than the ruler I should have been." He lowered his head in shame. "I should have known better than to give those two so much power over everyone else. Absolute power only corrupts absolutely. And because of my folly, you and the rest are the ones to suffer. Forgive me child." He knelt down to the floor, losing strength.

Starshine went to his side. "Great One, what will happen?"

"Etheria will cease to exist, as you know it. But, I will use the last of my strength to save it, in essence. Flora and Fauna will become little creatures to help the next inhabitants. Their bid for power will not go unpunished, they will no longer have the power they once had. Your brother will be reborn on Earth as a mortal. The Seasons and the Elements will go to various parts of the land, separately, it will be unsafe for them to be so near one another anymore. And what happens to you, is up to you."

"But what about you?" Star asked.

"I will still be here, but I will no longer be able to take a human form. I will remain a star hung in the sky." The Great One paused. "Now, as I work on changing this land, you are needed on Earth. Go, dear child, fulfill your own destiny…."

The Great One vanished although Starshine tried to keep him from going. "No, don't leave me all alone, please." She stood up and went to what was left of her room.

The star bed had been crushed by a piece of alabaster fallen from the ceiling. Her small vanity mirror was cracked. But on the table of the vanity, a small picture lay unharmed. It was Dark Heart, the one she'd fallen in love with.

"But he's not the one I fell in love with, not anymore…" She lamented. "Brother…..you left me too soon. I don't know what to do." She picked up the picture and looked at it. The picture reminded her, not only of their love, but everything she ever wanted from her life. A life just like the fairy-tales the humans told. "I suppose, all of that, was nothing more than a dream." A tear trickled down her cheek. "Oh, Great One, you told me that my love would save him, but…..so far it's done nothing but destroy everything."

"HORSE!!!" Bear cried out trying to break free of the demons holding her as Dark Heart threw Horse to the ground with ease.

The impact rendered Horse unconscious. Dark Heart stood over him preparing to deal a finishing blow. "It wouldn't have come to this if you'd simply obeyed me."

Bear fought as hard as she could to get out of the demons' holds. "Leave him alone, you monster!"

Dark Heart turned towards her. "Oh, I nearly forgot about you. I was going to kill you as well but perhaps you would be more useful to me alive. I will take both you and your precious cubs." With that decision, Dark Heart snapped his fingers and an explosion sounded deep in the hold. "First some insurance that this one can't come after you." And another snapping motion took the rest of them, Bear, the cubs, the demons, and Dark Heart himself, away from the ship, leaving Horse to die on a sinking ship.

AN: Uh oh. And Dark Heart strikes again. How will Horse get out of this one? Will Bear and the cubs be saved? And what about Starshine and Dark Heart? Stay with me, and you'll see.


	16. More Than a Dream

Our Beginning

Chapter 14: More Than A Dream

Starshine sobbed at the fountain, the only thing still standing of their once grand temple. She was about to leave the area, to allow herself to simply disappear, to die like her brother, when she heard something on the wind.

"Help…." came the cry, soft at first. Starshine strained to hear. "Help me, please…." Starshine realized, it was one of the chosen ones. Something had happened.

She went to the fountain to scry the location of the chosen ones. The water rippled and slowly an image of their ship on a tossing ocean appeared. Star gasped when she realized the ship was sinking and that the only one left on the ship was Horse. And only she could save him, she realized. Only she could fix things now. Her perfect fantasy was gone but maybe she could fill it with something more meaningful. "If there's any chance to set things right…." She stood up and grabbed her staff. "I simply got to try." She would have to climb over many obstacles, but, all she would trust heart. "What else can I do?" she said to herself. "You can't live in a dream and expect it to come true." She still loved Dark Heart, perhaps she could save him. "I must take a chance on love, I must have my once upon a time." And with a wave of her staff she vanished from Etheria, knowing she may never see it again.

The storm continued to carry the sinking ship faster into the ocean. Horse lay slowly regaining consciousness as the water began to cover the deck. His heart was heavy, he had no way off the ship therefore no way to save himself. He wouldn't be able to save Bear and the cubs. What good was he now? He had been given a job, a quest in return for his freedom, but he had failed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to prepare himself for whatever came after death. Quicker and quicker the terrible water began to draw him under.

"Bear…..Cubs……forgive me…I can do nothing…" He didn't even try to hold his breath as finally the entire ship, with him on it, sank beneath the waves.

With the ship gone, the skies turned soft and kind once more. No longer did the storm beat the sea. And it seemed that Dark Heart had indeed won. But fate clearly had another plan. The spot where the ship had been glowed with a divine light and the sea bubbled and frothed. Only moments past before the ship emerged with a grand entrance. Horse lay, lifeless, on the soggy deck. With a bright light, the priestess appeared before him.

"Gentle Horse, loyal, brave, kind and noble," she began as she pulled him into her arms. "Wake, there is still much to be done."

Life returned to the creature and he took a large waking breath. His eyes fluttered open to gaze into the ones of his savior. "I….I am alive…..how can that be?"

Starshine smiled. "I have come to help you, Horse. There is still work that must be done. Rise."

Horse stood, amazed that he no longer had any pain from where'd taken Dark Heart's last blow. He looked at the priestess. "That….that man…he took Bear and the cubs. I'm sure he's going kill them. I have to save them."

The priestess nodded. "Yes, we must go and save them." She stretched out a hand. "Come, I know where his hideout is."

Horse placed his paw into her gentle hand and together they vanished off the ship.

AN: Well, here we go peeps. We're in the final stretch. Just a couple more chapters and this epic tale will be completed. I plan on writing more fics in this universe however. And soon, thanks to my new friend Jazz, there should even be a doujinshi up on deviant One can only hope. Speaking of hope, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you all have boxes of tissues handy, because considering the fact that Dark Heart remains evil according to the beginning for Care Bears the Movie 2 there can only be one kind of ending.


	17. Undergroud

Our Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW NOR EVER HAVE NOR EVER WILL OWN THE CARE BEARS. All I own is Starshine, Meteyo, Flora, Fauna, Earth, Water, Wind, Fyre, Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn.

Chapter 15: Underground

"YOU MONSTER!!" Bear growled as she struggled with her binds. "What do you want with us?"

Dark Heart simply eyed the small frightened cubs. "Only to protect myself, dear lady." he told her with a sickeningly polite grin.

"From what?" she asked. "Why do you need us to protect yourself?"

"To be sure that you are in no position to kill me." He had no qualms with telling her his plans. After all, he had her right where he wanted her. She was of no further threat to him, neither she or that pathetic horse, and least of all, these tiny cubs.

Bear gasped. "You think that we would try to kill you? Why?"

Dark Heart's eyes seemed to leap in astonishment. "You mean that they never told you." Bear shook her head in response. Dark Heart continued. "You were created solely for the purpose of destroying me!" Again his captive gasped. "The point of your new forms, the cubs, your "divine" protection has been so that one day you and yours would have gained the power to kill me!" Talking about it, he realized it made him even angrier than he'd been when he'd argued with Starshine. How dare they plot against him, when it was he who had been wronged? When it was he who was trying to make things the way they ought to be? And they didn't even have the guts to do it themselves. Instead they'd created his assassins from innocents beasts, females and cubs even. They'd condemned babies to be killers! And worse still, they hadn't even told them, hadn't even warned them or given them a choice. He almost pitied them enough to let them go. Almost. "And that's why I brought you here. To destroy you before you can destroy me." Then he put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "But maybe that is unfair. After all, you had no idea what you were being thrust into, it's hardly your fault, so perhaps, yes, yes. I believe I have solution to our little dilemma."

"What kind of solution?" Bear asked warily.

"Oh nothing too horrid at all, I promise." Dark Heart assured. "You see, I am about to gain control of the heavens. The current ruler isn't quite up to snuff and he's making things horrible for the people of the Earth, I mean look what he's done to you. I will need some help because his previous servants were not exactly trustworthy. So, here's my proposition. You join me in my fight against the Great One and I can not only guarantee that you and your cubs will live, but that you will live eternally, have eternal glory, and powers beyond your imagination. Why I can even give all of you, human forms. I'd go so far as to give you queenship, at my side, but that position has already been promised to someone, provided she agrees to my proposal. But what do you think? Truly a great opportunity, I think. I think I have been far more than generous, magnanimous even. Isn't it a marvelous idea? I am quite simply a genius." He really was rather proud of himself. He could just see the Great One's face when his "chosen ones" sided with him. "So what do you say?" He flashed her his most alluring grin.

Bear only glowered and spat in his face.

Dark Heart was taken aback. He'd thought for sure that he'd given her an offer she couldn't possibly refuse. "Oh…" he replied, sounding somewhat hurt. "Very well then, I guess I have no choice…" Dark Heart reached down to pick up one of the cubs by the scruff. "I really don't want to do this, you know." He wrapped his strong hair around the cub's frail neck. The cub squirmed fearfully, helplessly.

Tears poured down Bear's cheeks. What was she to do? How could she join this monster's side? He'd killed Horse. But if she didn't then the cubs would….She began to open her mouth to agree to his offer.

But there would be no need. Dark Heart looked up from his task of suffocating the cub. His eyes filled with bewilderment, he put the cub gently on the stone floor and slowly went to the mouth of the throne room. Without a word, he walked from the room and out of sight.

Moments went by as they waited with bated breath for his expected return. The cubs huddled by Bear as she hung from the wall by her irons.

"Psst!" came a whispering from the doorway. All turned their eyes and see the handsome face of Horse peering at them from around the corner.

Bear fought down a scream of joy. Horse was alright. Surely everything would be fine now.

Watching what was happening, moments prior, Horse had felt his heart leap into his mouth. Now that he was able to do something, he felt only relief for a brief while. He quietly ran over to her.

"Horse!" Bear whispered excitedly, tears pouring joyously down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead."

His smile touched her very soul. "I'll be honest, I almost was. Now, we don't have a lot of time. Let's get you out of these things." Horse began fighting with the manacles. But the chains were strong.

"Horse! Forget about me. You need to take the cubs and get out of here." she pleaded frantically. "Quickly, before he comes back!"

Horse only shook his head and continued to fight the binds. "I'm not leaving you here!"

Another tear streaked her cheek. "You have to. He'll kill the cubs if you don't. I am nothing compared to them. Get them out of here!"

But he was firm. "No, I am not leaving without you! I'll get you out of here!" When she opened her mouth to protest, he clamped his upon it in a deep and loving and kiss. "And that's a promise."

Horse looked around the room for something to break the chains with. Finally he spied a large red jewel. That would work, he decided as he began hacking, however softly, at the first chain.

After many long, dangerous minutes, Bear dropped to the floor, massaging her wrists. Horse helped her to prepare the poor, frightened cubs. They had a bit of a run ahead of them.

"Okay, let's mosey on out of here" Horse whispered.

But they hadn't taken two steps before a puff of smoke announced the return of their captor.

"Ah, leaving so soon are we?" Dark Heart sneered. "But we haven't even had tea yet." Then he noticed Horse. "Back from the grave, I see. I'll fix that soon enough!" Clearly, the demi-god was livid. He lifted the cub that he'd been in the process of suffocating before, intending to finish the job.

"PUT HIM DOWN DARK HEART!" Lady Starshine ordered as she walked into the room.

Dark Heart released the cub and bowed, although unlike other times, this one merely mocked the priestess. "Milady, I thought you'd left, or are you not through making a fool of me?"

Star's eyes were like molten steel. "Let them go, Dark Hear! They are of no threat to you!"

"I have no doubt of that Star, now that their fate rests in my hands."

Starshine gripped her staff. "Don't force me to fight you, Dark Heart!"

Dark Heart could only laugh. "You? Fight me? Don't be a fool, Lady! You and I both know how powerless you are against me." The man's arms snaked sensuously across her waist. "You are powerless to stop me, my queen."

Harshly, the priestess pulled away, putting her staff in front of her. His mind tricks and well-oiled manipulations were too powerful to let him be so close. "Maybe I used to be, but no more! You have no power over me! I will fight you, if I must!"

That was when Dark Heart realized that extent to which the Great One had taken. He'd trained Starshine well. Perhaps she had merely been another of his tricks. Maybe he'd ordered to feign love for him. Maybe, in this fight, she was merely his little spy and saboteur.

"Lady, because I am a generous man, I will allow you one last chance to leave us,"

But Starshine refused. Tighter, she held her staff.

Dark Heart's eyes flashed dangerously. "So be it!" In a flash of vapor, he became a large, long, Chinese dragon.

"Chosen Ones, take the cubs and go. I'll hold him off." Starshine ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice. They hurried out of the throne room. The final battle was about to start.

AN: Yes, only two more chapters, for sure. Prepare the tissues.


	18. No Good Deed

Our Beginning

Chapter 16

No Good Deed

AN: OKAY, I should let you know that this chapter may be sad, and it may seem slightly out of character or forced, but I was building this based on what I knew about Dark Heart based on how he formed during the creation of this fiction. Keep in mind, through the last 3yrs and 3months, Dark Heart has really fleshed out. We've seen his side of the story, or part of it and now his part is reaching it's pinnacle. Everything that happens from this point really has a big deal with why he is STILL after the Care Bears in the second movie. There is a sequel in the planning stages, and if you will be patient with me and read Written in the Stars eventually you will understand what it is that the Great One did that was so horrible.

Dark Heart, as long as the room was tall, stood heartsick. He'd thought that, when he'd finally had what he'd fought for, he'd have Starshine by his side. But he was wrong. He'd misplaced his affections, and she'd betrayed him. Now just look at the position he was in.

Starshine looked up at her lover. What a mess this had all become. She had once thought the eventually, he would come to his senses and end this foolishness. How wrong she was. Now just look at the position she was in.

Dark Heart made the first move, snapping at her with his massive jaws filled with large, pointy teeth. It was a weak attempt to be sure, he didn't want to kill her. But in order to achieve his goals, he had no choice. He couldn't be selfish.

With ease, Starshine dodged the half-hearted lunge. She aimed a ball of fire at his tail, ill-aimed that is. She still loved him, and didn't want to fight. But as it was, it was the only way to occupy him long enough for the Chosen Ones to make their escape. Tears stained her eyes as she dodged yet another lunge from Dragon-Dark Heart. This one came closer than the last.

"DARK HEART!" she shouted. "It doesn't have to be this way!" Sob. "You don't have to do this!"

"Do what?" Dark Heart demanded. "Defend myself? Fight against injustice. Avenge my best friend!"

"But you have!" You won! The ones who hurt you are gone and can never hurt you or anyone else again.! But the cubs, their caregivers, they had nothing to do with that!"

Dragon-Dark Heart's tail lashed out and knocked her to the side, painfully. "They were involved the moment they were created!"

Meanwhile,

The cave shook with the force of the battle. Horse allowed Bear to lead, just in case Starshine wasn't able to hold him off.

"Come on, we have to go, quickly now!" Horse encouraged.

"HORSE! LOOK!" Bear cried. "Sunlight!"

Sure enough, there was light at the end of the tunnel. He grinned, soon they would be safe.

"Star, why did you betray me?" Dark Heart asked, tightening his great tail around the priestess. "We could've been great you and I? I would have been ruler of this world and you would have been it's queen." He'd finally reached the point where he was done playing. He had to get it over with and go after those blasted creatures before they got too far away. "We could have had everything!" As hard as he tried to suppress it, his voice could only break and tears could only pool at his eyes.

"Dark Heart, I never betrayed you!" Starshine insisted. "But I could not rightly allow you to harm innocents!"

Dark Heart tightened his tail further around, trying to postpone what he knew he had to do. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" he raged. "Did you know that your Great One never even told them what they were made for? He simply intended to use them, clearly to manipulate them as he did me! It is better that they die now than to face that later on!" He had to make her understand. He had to make her see that her precious Great One was the true villain here and that he was merely fighting that wickedness. "He would have made them indebted to him. He would've used them to achieve his purpose! Then, when he had no further use of them, he'd dispose of them!" He lowered his head, trying to shake off the memory of his own betrayal and hurt at the hands of the Great One. "I must save them, and this is the only way I know how!"

Starshine's heart broke as Dark Heart's memories reached her mind. She was sure he had no idea that he was transmitting them, but they were terrible. She could understand now, why he was so bitter, and why he was insistent on this path.

"Dark Heart…."

He looked at her. "Don't you understand! The Great One is the dark hearted one here. My only flaw is that I care TOO MUCH!! Long ago, I swore to you that I would go so far as to defy gravity. To defy everything I know to be true and find my own way. Now I have. That way is clear to me now. Join me, Starshine, if we work together, if we allow our love to bind us forever, our power will be unlimited. Don't you see? Join me!"

He released her, and changed back into his true form to hear her answer. Of course he wasn't expecting it to be a favorable one. She had become less predictable of late. And her naiveté, despite all proofs, had proven to be indelible.

Starshine looked away. Although she could understand, she still couldn't go against her heart. This was wrong. "Dark Heart, the Great One didn't mean to hurt you!"

He looked at her. "Then why did he let Fauna and Flora do all they did. Kill Earth's unborn child, break up such a perfect relationship, allow them so much power! Why he allow us to be torn apart!" His best friend's face clashed in his mind. "Why did he let them kill Cats!" He felt only anger and long buried grief.

Starshine tried to wrap her arms around hi. She understood now that the man she had though had gone mad was simply a broken man whose terrible past still beat it's torment against his soul. Even to the point where this man, who once longed for wide open spaces now could only find refuge inside a cold, dark cave where supposedly none could harm him any longer.

But he forced her back. "Off of me, ungrateful wench!" He sneered as she gasped. "Yes, ungrateful! All of this, all of this I did for you! All of this I did so that one day you and the rest could be free and so the world could finally have a suitable ruler. One willing to take a stand against wrongs! But you don't get anything!" He became a vaporous crimson cloud. "Now, out of my way, or I will move you myself."

Starshine choked back a sob and shook her head.

"I SAID OUT OF MY WAY!!!" A heavy gust of wind and lightening flung out at her. She crashed first into the ceiling of the cave then back to the ground. There was the terrible sound of crushing bones, snapping Dark Heart out of his blinding rage. His eyes grew wide in shock as his beloved slumped brokenly against the wall. He reverted instantly to his original form. "Star!" he pulled her into his arms. "Starshine! Wake up! Answer me!" But she did not wake. Dark Heart shook as blood poured seemingly like a river covered his arms as he held her. She was growing cold in his arms. "Starshine…..please….. please….don't leave me……come back…." Sobs tore his soul to pieces. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" In desperation he began chanting a spell, hoping it was a healing spell, hoping it would bring her back to life. But nothing, nothing worked. She was gone, and nothing he could do would reverse it. "No….this wasn't supposed to happen…..everything…all of it…..was for you….." And it had been. Everything he had ever done was for her. The old saying was true. No good deed goes unpunished. "Maybe…." he said to himself, "Maybe that's because no good deed is ever done for unselfish reasons. Maybe all a good deed is, is a cry for attention….for someone to say "good job" and pat you on the back," he said to himself. He came to a realization. "I'll never make that mistake again!" His eyes became cold. It was all because of those creatures that this had happened. He would make them pay.

Meanwhile…

"Horse, do you know where we are?" Bear asked her mate. This forest was unfamiliar.

Horse shook his head. "No Bear, I don't. But the Lady will be here soon, I'm sure. She'll know. We'll just rest here until then. You and the cubs need it."

As if on cue, a bright light glowed, announcing the appearance of the priestess.

"Lady!" Horse bowed to her.

Star smiled. "Chosen Ones, you and your cubs must go south. Not more than a mile you will reach the ocean once more. There you will find your ship awaiting you. Sail five days to the west, to the center of the ocean. There, you will finally reach your destiny, the end of your quest."

Horse looked up at her. "Yes, Lady, but, aren't you coming too?" Surely, they weren't just going to leave her here.

But she shook her head sadly. "No, I have met my own destiny here. I will soon be reincarnated into a human life. But now is not the time to go into details. You must leave now. Dark Heart will be after you soon. Waste no more time, for it is not on your side this day." And with those final words, Star vanished without a trace.

Though shocked by the news, Horse did as he was told. He led his new family through the dense forest and true to the Lady's words, their ship awaited them at the shores of an unfamiliar beach. They boarded and soon were headed to the west, to their future.

AN: That my friends is the last actual chapter. There will be an epilogue posted within a day or so. Tell me what you thought. If you want to know what happens with Dark Heart and the priestess, review. BTW, this chapter was largely influenced by the musical Wicked, just incase you couldn't tell.


End file.
